Krypton
Krypton is an American television series developed by David S. Goyer for Syfy. The series takes place on the eponymous planet, approximately 200 years before the birth of Kal-El / Superman and eventual destruction of the planet, focusing on his grandfather, Seg-El (Cameron Cuffe). Krypton premiered on March 21, 2018. Its first season consisted of ten episodes. The series was renewed for a second season which premiered on June 12, 2019.‘Krypton’ Renewed For Season 2 By Syfy Premiere Date + Trailer After being the highest-rated Syfy TV series in 2018, Krypton was canceled due to poor ratings in 2019. The final episode aired on August 14, 2019. Synopsis Set two generations before the destruction of Superman’s home planet, KRYPTON follows Seg-El, the legendary Man of Steel’s grandfather — whose House of El was ostracized and shamed. With Krypton’s leadership in disarray, Seg-El encounters Earthly time-traveler Adam Strange who warns he’s under the clock to save his beloved world from chaos. Fighting to redeem his family’s honor and protect the ones he loves, Seg is also faced with a life and death conflict – save his home planet or let it be destroyed in order to restore the fate of his future grandson. Cast and characters Main *Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El[http://tvline.com/2016/10/03/krypton-cameron-cuffe-cast-seg-el-syfy-superman-prequel/ "Krypton: Cameron Cuffe to Star as Superman's Gramps in Syfy Prequel" - TVLine]: Superman's grandfather and Jor-El's father; athletic, quietly confident, and in his 20s. A younger version of the "grumpier" character from the comics. *Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange"‘Krypton’: Shaun Sipos To Play Adam Strange In Syfy Superman Prequel Series" - Deadline: A human from the future who forewarns Seg-El of Brainiac, and tells him of his grandson Kal-El, better known as Superman. *Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod"Ann Ogbomo (Jayna - Zod) – Cast" - Syfy: The Primus of the Kryptonian military guild and mother of Lyta. *Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em"‘Krypton’: Ian McElhinney & Elliot Cowan Among Six Cast In Syfy Pilot" - Deadline: A commander in the kryptonian army. He is engaged to marry Lyta-Zod. *Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod"‘Krypton’: Georgina Campbell Cast As Female Lead In Syfy Superman Prequel" - Deadline"Georgina Campbell (Lyta - Zod) – Cast" - Syfy: A reluctant cadet and warrior in the Kryptonian military, who is in a clandestine relationship with Seg-El. *Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex"Wallis Day (Nyssa - Vex) – Cast" - Syfy: A junior magistrate and the daughter of Daron-Vex. *Ian McElhinney as Val-El: Seg's grandfather, who defied death by going to the Phantom Zone and is a staunch believer in space exploration. *Elliot Cowan as Daron-Vex: The chief magistrate of Kandor, charged with defending Krypton's oligarchy. *Rasmus Hardiker as Kem: An engineer and Seg's best friend. *Blake Ritson as Brainiac"‘Krypton’: Paula Malcomson & Blake Ritson Join Syfy Superman Prequel Series" - Deadline: An alien being known as "The World Collector" seeking to destroy Krypton, years before the birth of Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman. Recurring *Alexis Raben as Rhom: A rankless Kryptonian, and a friend of the House of El. She is the mother of Ona. *Tipper Seifert-Cleveland as Ona: A initially rankless Kryptonian, and a friend of the House of El. She is the daughter of Rhom. She’s made a disciple of Rao upon being orphaned. *Hannah Waddingham as Jax-Ur: The leader of Black Zero. Guest *Rupert Graves as Ter-El: Seg's father. *Paula Malcomson as Charys-El: Seg's mother. *Gordon Alexander as Quex-Ul *Andrea Vasiliou as Kol-Da Additionally, Superman, Doomsday, Hawkgirl, the Green Lantern Corps and Darkseid will also appear in the television series. Seasons Season One Season Two Gallery |-|Logos= Krypton first logo.png|Season 1 |-|Title cards= Krypton season 1 title card.jpg|Season 1 |-|Promotional images= Community-header-background KryptonPoster.jpg Videos |-|Season 1= Krypton (Syfy) Trailer HD - Superman prequel series KRYPTON Brainiac Reveal Trailer (2018) New Superman Series HD |-|Season 2= KRYPTON_-_Season_2_Official_Trailer_-_SYFY References Category:Television Series